For numerous applications, micromirrors are required that are capable of deflecting a laser beam in two mutually perpendicular directions. For example, such micromirrors are used in laser scanners. Laser scanners are devices that, by sequential scanning of pixels by a horizontally and vertically pivotable laser beam, project an image to be projected. Pivoting of the laser beam generally takes place more slowly in the horizontal direction than in the vertical direction, or vice versa. One line of the image to be projected is generally scanned by pivoting the laser beam according to the faster movement, while various lines of the image to be projected are scanned by pivoting the laser beam according to the slower movement. In laser scanners, two micromirrors connected in succession are frequently used, each being tiltable only about a single axis, so that a laser beam that strikes the micromirror is pivotable in only one dimension.
A micromirror and a system of two micromirrors connected in succession to form a laser scanner are described in PCT There is a need for an efficient, space-saving actuator device, tiltable about two different tilting axes, that is manufacturable with little technical complexity.